


Horizons

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Holding Hands, Romance, Star Spangled Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You and Steve spend a rare quiet day together and he tries a few things for the first time.Square filled:  @happystevebingo Coffee, @star-spangled-bingo Holding Hands





	Horizons

It was the first day that fall really seemed like fall. The first really crisp day where the air felt sharp and cool like it was trying to bite you. The first day where there was red and orange in the leaves than green. The first day where you’d put on your coat and hadn’t then had to take it off and cart it around with you because you got too hot by mid-morning.

You walked along the city streets beside Steve like you often did. Close but not touching. His arms swung by his sides as he walked and occasionally when you passed other people you’d bump into him and he’d put his large hand in the middle of your back to steady you.

You always loved his hands. They were so large and he was so strong. He could stop a car with those hands. Yet he was always so gentle with you. It always felt amazing when his hands were on you.

You reached over and slipped your hand into his, linking your fingers together as you curled them. He looked over at you with his eyebrow raised. “What are you doing?”

“Holding your hand.” You said.

His confused, unsure expression didn’t change. “We’ve never held hands like this.”

“It’s been too hot to hold hands,” you said.

Steve pursed his lips and looked forward again. “Huh.”

“What? You don’t like holding hands?”

“Not sure,” he answered seriously. “Never really done it like this before. Just home. In private.”

You chuckled and started swinging his arm. “We aren’t making out, you know?”

“I know,” he answered. “Still.”

“You want me to let your hand go?”

His hand tightened in yours. “No. We can hold hands.”

“Good,” You said and raised his hand to your mouth and kissed his fingers. “You wanna stop and get coffee? It’s chilly.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, good idea. There’s a place around the corner.”

You walked hand in hand down the street for the first time since you started dating. His skin was like a furnace compared to how cold your fingers were. It was nice. Like standing in a hot shower on a freezing cold day.

The coffee shop was one of those borderline hipster places. Lots of wood and mismatched chairs, with chess and checkers available to play, and tubes of different blends of tea and coffee lining the walls. It had not reached the cold brew, chemex or god forbid deconstructed cappuccino phase, but possibly only because it existed before those were a thing.

The a-frame chalkboard announced the new fall-flavored coffees. Cinnamon maple, dirty chai and of course pumpkin spice. As you stood in line, Steve’s eyes flicked from the menu on the wall to the chalkboard and back.

“I will never understand Pumpkin Spice coffee,” Steve said. “I like pumpkin pie, but … why?”

You looked up at him and tilted your head. “Have you ever tried it?”

“No. When I drink coffee, I just want coffee.”

“You’re like some kind of alien, aren’t you? Never tried pumpkin spice, never held hands in public.” You teased.

He chuckled and put you into a headlock. “You bully.”

“Steve!” You squealed.

“You know what I do to bullies?” He teased.

“Steven!” You said and tickled his sides. He squirmed away from you and grabbed your hands. 

“Behave yourself.” He scolded playfully.

It was nice seeing him lowering his inhibitions as much as he was. Normally when you were out together in public he was reserved and didn’t want to draw attention to himself. You were getting your ‘at home, in private’ Steve. The one with his walls down, just in love and having fun. It drew everyone in the room’s eyes and when you reached the counter it was very clear the start struck barista recognized him.

“What can I get you, Captain Rogers?” She asked, overly cheerily.

“He’ll have a pumpkin spice latte.” You said. “And a cake-pop.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “And she’ll have an americano with room for creamer. And one of those chocolate croissants.”

You snorted and nudged him. He paid and the two of you took a seat.

“Today’s been nice,” Steve said.

“It has.” You agreed. “We don’t get to just hang out very often.”

He took your hand and stroked his thumb over the back of your fingers. “Does that bother you?”

You shook your head. “I know who I fell in love with. Just makes these moments better.”

“Fell in love with, huh?” He teased.

“Yes, Steve. I _love_ you.” You snarked.

He chuckled and rubbed your knee. “I never get tired of hearing that.”

The barista brought your coffee and cakes over and you slid the Americano in front of you and added creamer.

“You’re really going to make me drink this?” Steve asked, looking at the whipped cream covered latte in front of him.

“Well yes, because, one, you didn’t say I love you too.” You said counting it off on your finger. “And two. You gotta broaden your horizons. You can’t just say you don’t like something if you don’t try it.”

“No. I’m pretty sure you can,” Steve said. “But for the record. I do love you.” He took a sip of the coffee, getting the cream on the end of his nose. He grimaced and put the cup down and pushed it in front of you. “Yeah, this is terrible.”

You laughed and wiped the cream from his nose and licked it off your thumb. “Well, you tried it. So that’s good. Next, you’ll be eating Chicago style deep dish.”

Steve laughed. “Yeah. That’s never gonna happen.”

You leaned over the table and kissed him softly. He hummed and cupped your jaw as he kissed you in public for the first time. That first day of true fall was bringing a lot of firsts for you and Steve. The kiss might be your favorite.


End file.
